


All Roads Lead to Hell

by Fallowdoe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowdoe/pseuds/Fallowdoe
Summary: MC gets kidnapped and has to make their way through Hell to reunite with everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> English version of my fic - It's a translation that's why it sucks  
> GN!MC x everyone (platonic/romantic your choice)  
> no regular updates

A few candles lit up the room. The gentle light was adding to its already mysterious aura. Solomon’s dorm was filled with all kind of grimoires and spellbooks. The floor was covered with tons of torn-out pages and patterns drawn on a yellowish paper.

Trying out one spell after another MC seemed to grow more and more annoyed. The upcoming exam was one of the most important ones and Solomon’s constant teasing wasn’t the most helpful.

"Focus or you won’t get anything done, MC." The sorcerer stated while leaning against a wall. He wasn’t even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I am focused" They mumbled irritated. It was their ninth try of casting this, so-called easy, spell. A marble laying on the table seemed to look at them pitifully. It was a one bastard piece of glass. Even more irritated MC moved their hand above it once again. 

"Neque ultra intuebitur eum" they mumbled. The space around them seemed to start drawing energy towards their hand. A quiet electric buzz filled their ears and they could feel their cheeks heat up. But just as they were about to direct the energy towards the toy it would suddenly unload. The marble remained untouched, and MC could bet that if it was possible it’d poke its tongue at them. Or maybe even raise a very specific finger up. "Neque ultra intuebitur eum!"

Nothing. 

"No! It’s impossible! It’s impossible and that’s it! You gave me a broken marble." They grunted and dramatically sat on a chair pouting. 

Solomon snickered at them and approached the table. He muttered the words of the spell and the marble was gone immediately. 

"Cheater. I bet it was enchanted or something." 

"Maybe." He smirked. "Try again."

MC groaned under their breath but stood up again. The sorcerer walked up to them and placed his hand on their arm giving them a reassuring look. "That’s gonna be seriously lame if you fail again tho.” 

They replied with a huff and tried to refocus. Closing their eyes, MC began collecting energy again. It was a weird feeling. Suddenly they’d notice that the whole room was in fact like a river full of it. Their task was to change its current toward themself. This spell didn’t require a lot of effort, only a bit of thought. Stronger spells could even sweep someone off with an uncontrolled current.

They’d never admit it but sorcerer’s touch was rather helpful. It made them feel grounded. Goosebumps rose on their hand. They cast the spell again. 

"Lame." He chuckled.

"Huh?!” Their eyes shot open searching for the marble but the table was empty. They laughed and playfully punched his chest, making him laugh. "Asshole.”

Content, MC threw themself on the bed as a mark of their victory, Solomon was quick to follow. 

"You realize that this was shit compared to regular magic?” watching them struggle was incredibly amusing to him, apparently. 

"Like I don’t know" They frowned. He smiled in response and laid back next to them. 

The silence of the room, moving flames of the candles and its overall aura was really comforting.

"You should be able to pass the exam tho" he mentioned. 

"It’s a lot, you know? Everything." MC wondered. 

"I know." 

"I just can’t wrap my mind around it.” They began playing with their hair. 

"You could do much more without a hassle.” He stated like it was something obvious and leaned on his elbows while looking at them with a smirk.

"Wow, thanks for being an asshole.” They muttered, the hair they were playing with fell on their face. 

"A supportive asshole.” 

"I’m not sure if I could do more.” They spoke trying to blow the curl off. Hesitation making its way in their voice. "It’s still too new and…” 

”Overwhelming?” 

"Yeah… Convincing someone that hell is real is one thing but throwing them inside is something else.” They followed gentle shadows of the flames on the ceiling with their eyes.

"Why? You’d prefer a flaming river and little red devils instead of your seven demon boyfriends?” 

Both of them laughed at the image of the brothers' with spiked tails and tridents. 

"No, I don’t think I would.”

Empty walls of RAD were enhancing every sound, making every single word echo for a few seconds before disappearing.

"MC, ya comin’ or what?" Mammon was standing at the end of the hallway talking with Beel. 

"Just a second!" they screamed while taking stuff out of their locker and putting it in a bag. They were planning on returning to the House of Lamentation as soon as the school day was over to prepare for an exam. But their Devildom History textbook was nowhere to be seen. "Ugh, I left a textbook in the classroom. Wait for me, I’ll go get it!" 

"Just hurry up! I’m not explainin’ to Lucifer why we’re late again!" 

The palace garden was full of exotic flowers, nothing like what they’d seen before. The number of colours and shapes worked wonders, some of the plants were gently glowing and lighting up the eternal night. Some had spots and some seemed to move on their own. MC could swear that they could even hear glassy sounds of a few.

"No matter how many times I see those flowers they always amaze me.” Diavolo was lazily examining the garden grounds. "Some of them only grow here. I’m doing what I can to keep them from going extinct. The species come from all of the three realms. That’s why you can spot some familiar ones.” He explained. ”I’m hoping to replant them one day on its original grounds.” 

"Thanks to magic?” MC was sipping on some tea. 

"Thanks to a good gardener, actually.” Barbatos smiled.

"Oh.” Both men laughed at their confusion. 

The quiet evenings in Lord Diavolo’s castle were a nice change from their usual ones. Their small chats quickly turned into a regular thing, always accompanied by a nice tea made by Barbatos.

"Magic definitely helps as well.” 

The wind was shyly blowing between the palace columns. Moth-alike creatures were roaming the garden, their wings glooming in the soft darkness. 

"I don’t think I can get used to it. The magic.” 

"Maybe, it’s a good thing. Living in constant awe of something." The Demon Lord smiled and gave them a soothing look. 

They quietly hummed in response.

Lucky for them, the classroom was open. They entered not bothering to turn the lights on. The lost textbook was waiting for them on their desk. A dark and empty classroom felt really heavy, MC grabbed the book and just as they were about to return to the hallway they noticed an envelope that must have been hidden underneath it. 

"What? " They muttered. An elegant paper and a wax stamp made it look important. If not for their name written on the back they’d probably leave it alone in fear of getting hexed or pranked. Instead, curiosity made them break the stamp. 

"Geez, what is taking ‘em so long?" Mammon huffed. They were gone for only a few minutes but making HIM wait was quite an offence.

"Maybe we should go and check on them" Beel mumbled from between his sandwich bites. 

"Hm, to get lost on your way for a textbook. Dumb human." Mammon stated annoyed. He was energetically tapping his foot.

"Come on, they probably locked themself in the classroom or something."

As soon as MC fished the sheet of paper from inside the letter, they started shivering. Cold air began circling them, their vision fading. All the sounds of the world around them suddenly gone. Sudden exhaustion taking over them, an empty void. It was a calm, soothing sensation. Like falling asleep…

"It’s empty” Beel stated exiting another classroom. 

"Ow, come on! They gotta be somewhere ‘ere!" anxiety was slowly making its way in Mammon’s voice. 

"Try this one – he pointed at the door on the other side of the hallway." 

"If they’re not in the…" a powerful charge of energy went off when he tried to reach for the doorknob leaving both demons in shock for a second. 

"MC!" Mammon bailed inside an empty classroom. 

Loud voices filling the House of Lamentation kept the atmosphere tense.

"So they forgot a textbook…" Lucifer tried to keep calm, but his furrowed brows showed how tense he actually was. "…and went to get it…"

"Yeah!"

"…alone." He shot his brother a disapproving look. 

A guilty nod. 

"So, you went after them and discovered a sudden burst of energy in the classroom." The whole situation was more than inconvenient. It was a tragedy to be specific. An exchange student disappearing on the grounds of the academy. The exact one who couldn’t protect themself from any magic. The foreign trace of a powerful spell didn’t make the situation any better. The eldest took a quick glance across the room.

"We found this." Beel pointed at their textbook laying on the table. 

"Are you sure that they just didn’t go somewhere?" Satan uttered. 

"I’m tellin’ ya how it went! They’re just gone like that!”

"They sure can’t be far, right?" Asmo’s question was left unanswered. 

A motion of loud voices filled the room, everyone discussing what might have happened.

Lord Diavolo approached the table with a stern look on his face. If it was true that something happened to MC while they were at RAD then he was the one at fault for not keeping the academy grounds safe for them. He took the book and examined it. Devildom history. It had MC’s name written on the first page. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it. Just a regular textbook. "It’s just a textbook if anything had to do with their disappearance it couldn’t be it. Is Solomon on his way here?" 

"Yes, I called him a while ago he should be here anytime." Lucifer confirmed. 

It wasn’t even about the project anymore, MC was missing and it filled all of them with an unpleasant feeling of guilt.

"Can’t Barbatos use his powers and find them?”

The butler sadly shook his head.

What previously was a state of anxiety, now was slowly shifting into a panic whit every passing hour. As long as they were alone in Devildom, they definitely weren’t safe. 

"Something happened to MC?!" Luke’s voice caught their attention. 

Both angels and Solomon were standing in the entrance to the dining room, looking rather startled. 

"We don’t know yet." Diavolo stated calmly. 

They joined everyone by the table and Solomon took the textbook. He gave Diavolo a specific look and the demon lord nodded in response. He started studying it. 

"Are they safe?! Why aren’t you worried?!" the young angel kept questioning. 

"I’m sure that MC’s okay." Simeon’s white lies weren’t exactly suited for an angel. 

"Of course, everyone is worried." Belphegor stated irritated. "That’s why we called you!" 

Solomon tried to quiet out the rambling and kept examining the book, but just like Diavolo confirmed, there wasn’t anything extraordinary about it. That was unless he opened it and a single sheet of paper fell out.


	2. Limbo

The first thing they heard was thousands of voices. Whispers, screams, cries, hums and moans spoke about every single story, poem, song or phrase they have heard. Everything was mixing into a terrifying gibberish. The voices sounded familiar but they could never exactly tell who they belonged to.

A terrible headache was quick to appear, making them fall to their knees. Their vision kept going blank every time a louder scream could be heard. All of their senses began acting up at once. They could taste and smell things they had never experienced before. An incredible heat kept attacking them only to be taken over by a freezing sensation. It felt like a train going at full speed, crashing all of their thoughts.

And then it stopped. And then everything was calm. It was calm and it was slow and it was quiet.

And then they opened their eyes and saw a marble floor and all of their thoughts came back.

”There is something weird about it, usually this kind of spells leave a trace of something or someone.” Solomon laid the paper on the table. They have been discussing what might have possibly happened in the classroom for almost an hour, but the only thing that they managed to establish is that the one behind it couldn’t be an ordinary witch or a random demon.

”That’d mean someone did it on purpose, that it was aimed at MC.” Lucifer argued. He picked up the mysterious card but much to his dismay he couldn’t find anything weird about it. Paper, that’s it.

”Don’t examine the paper itself, check for trails of magic, a signature, maybe.” Satan was growing irritated. It was rather obvious that the sheet itself was harmless and completely useless to them.

”You think that the spell was attached to it?” Lucifer took a sip of coffee. The only thing keeping him still awake. That and a constant worry for MC’s wellbeing.

”Well we’d be able to tell if it was enchanted.” Solomon mentioned.

”So what’s the point of checking the paper? A spell-like that requires a lot of knowledge, maybe it additionally cleansed it? I’d rather check the classroom and the hallway.” Satan tried to create some kind of a solution but he was met with a stern look on his brothers’ face.

”This isn’t one of your crime novels Satan.” He scolded him.

”He’s got a point, if it wasn’t cast on the paper but only carried by it we might as well check RAD for what’s left of it.” Solomon concluded.

”And what exactly would you be hoping to find?”

”A signature, perhaps?”

”Doubt it.”

”Literally anything would be helpful right now, so quit sissing, Lucifer. Some of us actually care about MC.” Satan snapped.

”Oh, excuse me, is there something that makes you think I don’t care about them?”

Solomon was watching both of them argue. Checking RAD seemed like a good idea, the sooner the better. There seemed to be no doubt that MC’s disappearance was connected with what happened there. The idea of someone casting such a spell and going unnoticed was making him uncomfortable. He tried to come up with who the spellcaster might be but every time something didn’t fit. A sorcerer wouldn’t have a point in kidnapping MC, a witch would definitely sign the spell at least a few times, a demon wouldn’t be able to cast it without alarming Diavolo. This whole mess seemed to be getting more complicated every second.

”Why would anyone want to hurt MC? They didn’t do anything wrong!” Luke exclaimed.”They always help everyone and… and they always smile and… uh…” He kept listing. Watching such powerful demons like Lucifer or Diavolo have absolutely no idea what to do made him even more bothered.

”We don’t know if it was anyone or what happened yet Luke,” Simeon tried to calm the young angel down, however just like everybody he was confused and distressed over the whole situation. ”you shouldn’t stress so much over it.”

”Right! It’s not like they’re hurt or somethin’, right? Right?” Mammon kept pacing around the room.

”Oh shut it, you idiot! It’s your fault anyway!” Asmo pouted.

”Hey! Beel was there too!” He tried to defend himself.

”But it’s your job to keep them safe!” Belphie snarled.

Earlier, Lucifer made them leave the dining room where they were discussing possible scenarios with Satan and Solomon. Apparently, the rest was too loud and too distracted to help. Diavolo and Barbatos returned to the castle. They stated that in one of the royal libraries there was a spellbook that might help locate MC.

”I’d know it if they left our realm.” He explained.

On one hand, it was relieving to know that MC wasn’t that far. On the other, they’d truly be much safer in one of the other realms.

MC stood up. They were still weak but managed to keep their balance. The world around them was dark and empty. The sky was grey with no clouds or stars on it. Turning around all they could see was an endless dessert made of black sand. Underneath them a single marble plate.

They were waiting for their hearing to come back but it was still gone.

”Hello?” They spoke in a hoarse, tired voice.

Hearing their voice convinced them that this place had no sound. It also had no weather, it wasn’t cold nor hot.

The realisation took confusion’s place. An unpleasant feeling started forming in their gut. They had no idea where were they and they were alone. Tears started forming in their eyes. A quiet sob was the only sound, echoing through the sands.

They hugged themself in a comforting gesture and took a step forward trying to come up with a plan. Right before their foot hit the sand it began moving only to reveal more marble plates underneath it. MC jumped back and more and more grains began circling around them, a beautiful palace floor taking its place. Too shocked to do anything they just gawped at what was happening in front of them. Soon enough a beautiful floor pattern was visible.

Overwhelmed they sat down, tears spilling down their face. Taking deep breathes they tried to ease themself, as the environment around them kept changing. They hid their head between their knees. Marble columns began rising from the sand. Not a single sound was made by the forming room.

After a few minutes MC looked up again only to find out that the dessert was gone and now, they were in a giant castle hall. The tall walls were lit up by orbs of white light which were floating near the ceiling. Soon quiet whispers of many conversations reached them, hearing human language had a calming effect and soon enough they were able to stand up again. The hall was empty but the voices made it seem like there were people inside. Some of the languages seemed familiar, others were completely new to them.

Feeling completely powerless they began calling.

”Hello?! Anybody?!” With every word, they wanted to break down again. ”Please…” The last words sounded more like a howl.

They took a careful look around them and spotted what seemed to be like a corridor. Walking towards it the orbs followed after them and lightened up the way. The vices were getting louder and then would quiet down again as if they were passing conversing people.

”…poor soul. Look at them. All alone, they can’t even see us…” A familiar language filled their ears.

”Hello?” They suddenly stopped trying to locate whoever was saying it.

”At least they’re going somewhere unlike you Amanda.” Another voice replied.

”Hi? Can you hear me? Please, please, please…” They trailed off still looking 

around for Amanda and the other one. ”Where am I?”

The voices were getting quieter and quieter as if they were melting into the silence until they were gone, leaving them alone again.

MC found themself at the verge of tears again. This was nothing like the Devildom. They’d give everything to be back again with everyone.  
Taking a deep hasty breath they began walking again. The floating orbs seemed to be getting brighter and faster with their every step until they found themself in a tall hall, similar to the first one, with one difference – a man standing right in front of them.

”Nice to meet you MC. Welcome to Limbo.”


	3. The door

”Limbo?” They stuttered.

The man in front of them had a soothing look on his face. Something about being in his presence felt incredibly calming. A warm, gentle light was radiating from behind him.

”Limbo is the first circle of Hell. We’re in the castle which houses the seven gates.” His silvery voice echoed through the building.

”Circle… You mean Dante?” Something about the stranger felt almost familiar. 

MC couldn’t exactly tell why but their gut was telling them that he was trustworthy. It was almost like he radiated all of that calmness.

”Something like this.” He smiled.

”But I don’t understand. Why am I here? What happened?” They rambled. ”And… and who are you?”

Only now they noticed that the way he was dressed resembled how Luke and Simeon did. The stranger had light-brown braided hair and was quite tall. His silhouette seemed to be entailed with light. White and golden robes were sprawled around his feet.

”My name is Micheal. I hope I did not startle you.” He gave them a kind smile.

”I don’t think I could be anymore scared.”

”I am terribly sorry that we meet in these circumstances.” He spoke softly while gazing at them. ”And even more – I am sorry that you are here.” He gestured around the hall.

They took a quick glance across the room but it was empty. On the other hand, the conversations didn’t stop filling their ears. All the words flowing through the room were a little distracting but now the knowledge of their origin lifted their spirit up a bit. Every single information about this place seemed to ease their mind and slowly all the puzzles were coming together.

”I… I keep hearing voices. Who are they?” The fright filling their voice made the man scrunch his eyebrows. This shouldn’t be happening and he couldn’t fix it which filled him up with frustration.

”You can hear souls who reside here. They for a change only can see you. I imagine it must be confusing for you, however, I need you to focus now. This is the castle of seven gates, each one of them represents one of the seven heavenly virtues.” He explained. ”I have no idea who or why brought you here but I will do everything I can to help you get out.”

”How do I return to Devildom? To them?” They spoke quietly. Their throat was sore from all the previous sobbing.

MC was to occupied to think about it previously but now they realized that everyone must’ve already noticed that they’re gone. Mammon and Beel probably searched for them after they didn’t come back. They weren’t sure how much time had passed but it must’ve been at least a few hours. Were they looking for them? Would they save them? Mammon was probably blaming himself…

”You will have to go through all nine circles of Hell to reach Devildom.” He said after a second.

”Me? Alone? But that’s impossible! Isn’t there another way? Maybe Lord Diavolo can help me? Or Lucifer? Or anyone?” They pleaded with a shaky voice.

”If it was an option I would’ve notified them immediately. Despite our… personal conflicts, your safety remains an important matter to me as an angel.”

Having a random human sent to limbo was… unusual and definitely not in his favour. Wherever they would go after their death, their presence here was concerning. No human had a key to the first circle, therefore the perpetrator must’ve been a powerful demon. But why send a living human here? Unless it wasn’t a random pick…

”But… How am I even supposed to do that?!” MC’s question brought him back from his thoughts.

”Follow me. I’ll show you.” He stepped further into the chamber with MC following, the orbs peacefully floated behind them. ”You see if there existed a possibility of having anyone help you I promise you’d be back to Devildom already. But there isn’t. I can only go as far as the first circle since this is the heavenly castle. But next levels… Nobody but souls are capable of going there. I can’t take you to purgatory or any other realm, so you are trapped in Hell. The only way seems to be going down, through all nine circles. Then you’d be able to reach Devildom.” Fear filled them again as he spoke. ”I don’t want to be dishonest with you MC…” Micheal hesitated. ”Crossing the nine circles is no easy task. It’s almost impossible.” He watched their face darken. ”I will provide some aid, but I can’t do much.” He trailed off. In all of his angelic glory and power, now, in front of a terrified human, he had to admit that he couldn’t help them. It wasn’t fair for them to be here.

”What am I supposed to do?” They took a deep breath trying to steady themselves.

In front of them rose a giant glass door.

”Nothing. Like it has never happened.” Solomon concluded. He and Satan just arrived at Diavolo’s castle after checking RAD multiple times. They cast countless spells to help them find at least a single trace, but all for nothing.

”That’s impossible. Surely, no one is capable of magic this powerful that it leaves no trace.” Lucifer was quick to argue. He sighed and scrunched his face, a headache was troubling him for a few hours now.

”If you want to you can go see yourself. I’d rather not waste any more time on what we already know. RAD was empty. There are no traces or trails of anything. We better start searching for a solution rather than the cause.” Satan’s temper was getting better of him. He couldn’t believe how easily Lucifer was taking the whole situation. His worry seemed to only go as far as the exchange programme did, when everyone else, including Diavolo, was genuinely concerned for heir friends wellbeing.

”How are you expecting to find a one if we have no idea what is going on?” Lucifer was beginning to gro irritated as well as if Satan’s attitude towards him was any help.

”Have you found that spellbook?” Solomon interrupted them.

”Not yet, we already checked most of the library.”

”I could cast a searching spell.” He offered. ”That could speed up the search.”

”In here? Absolutely not.”

”Then you do it, Lucifer. Stop wasting time.” Satan hissed.

”What is your problem?”

”The problem is that you don’t give a shit about this whole situation! You don’t care about anything besides your work! You don’t care about MC or anyone else!”

”And what exactly is giving you such an impression?!”

”You have done absolutely nothing to help! Even Mammon’s worrying is more helpful than your prideful ass telling everyone to calm down! Now excuse me, I’m going to actually do something which will hopefully bring them back! It appears so that no one else will!” With that Satan stormed out of the room and left the castle.

”Shall we help with the search?” Solomon didn’t comment on their argument.

”Come.” Lucifer turned around and lead the way.

The library was settled underneath the castle. An enormous, round chamber was filled with many levels of bookshelves serving as its walls. Ladders and stairs were connecting the floors. Thousands of colourful volumes were lit up by candlelight generated by a spell. A crystal chandelier shone high up from the ceiling. Underneath there was a big, round table filled with tons of volumes and papers.

Solomon whistled at the sight. ”Impressive.”

”Indeed.” Diavolo agreed. He was standing next to the table and browsing through books laid on it. Every each one of them seemed to be a higher grimoire. Some must’ve been older than the demon himself. ”Spellbooks, grimoires, magic volumes from all across the three realms.”

”Alexandria?”

”A few. Why do you think we’re underground?” He answered not lifting his eyes from the book he was currently holding.

”Have you found anything?” Lucifer sighed.

”We have our suspicions.” Barbatos approached them carrying more books. Some floated behind him. ”Were any traces found at RAD?”

”No. It’s completely empty. If not for Mammon and Beel witnessing the charge we wouldn’t even know anything happened.” The sorcerer spoke while studying the items on the table. He noticed a few familiar covers. Single sheets of paper with magic circles on them took most of his attention.

Lucifer listened to them but the growing pain was too much of a distraction. He took a glance at Diavolo who put down the book he was holding. His gaze fell empty on the table as the Demon Lord must’ve been lost in his thoughts. He wondered who was this even possible that of all people, he, the future ruler of this realm didn’t know what went down at his own academy. Hell, it wasn’t that MC wasn’t already endangered just by being in the Devildom, but someone actually daring to do something like this and not being afraid of facing wraith of all of them… That, someone, was confident enough to do this…

”Lucifer?” The sound of Solomon’s voice brought him back. Everyone was looking at him, he must’ve got lost in his thoughts.

”Yes?”

”We were just discussing the possibility of reaching MC through the pacts they have with you and your brothers.”

”That would require a lot of preparations.” Barbatos mentioned. ”MC isn’t familiar enough with magic, they might not pick up the contact at all.”

”Either way I don’t think we have much choice here. Unless we find out more about the spellcaster or MC’s location we can’t do anything more. All we know is that they never left our realm and that they are alive.” Diavolo exclaimed. It wasn’t as obvious but his hands were tied there. He genuinely had no clue what could have happened to his exchange student. It was almost as if he was reminding himself that they have at least some information about them and their wellbeing.

”I’ll begin the preparations immediately.” Solomon confirmed.

”We have most of the ingredients and items needed for it here.” Barbatos mentioned. ”Should we go and get them?”

”Yes, once we’re ready we’ll fetch everyone and try our shot on it.” Diavolo decided.

Mammon was laying on his bed and gazing at the ceiling for an hour now. His empty eyes were trying to memorise every single curve, colour or shadow on it. He couldn’t stop thinking about them anyway, about how he failed everyone and how it was his fault. He was the one to protect them, and he was the one to lose them. What was he even thinking? It was so obvious that they weren’t safe by themselves! That’s the reason why he was meant to be there! To prevent such things from happening! His fists balled and his breathing was getting quicker as all these thoughts were spilling from him, the sadness and sorrow were marking the white sheets.

After Lucifer, Solomon and Satan left he couldn’t figure out what to do. The guilt overflowing him with every second was making him choke. He wanted to help. He wanted to help but he had no idea what to do. He wanted to help so badly.  
So he took their textbook and said he’ll put it in their room. He wanted to do something.

He didn’t even notice that he went to his room instead. So now the textbook was somewhere on his bed. He just tossed it onto it, angry that he couldn’t focus enough to do something so small.

The bed creaked softly when he moved to get it. He turned around and there they were. Laying next to him and scrolling through their D.D.D. Smiling at something they saw. He stopped and just looked at them with his eyes wide open. His hand slowly reached towards them.

”Mammon, check this out.” Their voice sounded so soothing. They handed him the device.

But when he looked down it was the textbook that they were holding. When he looked up they were gone. A plain sheet of paper slipped from between the pages and feel onto the sheets.

”This is the gate to the next circle. Lust – the second one out of nine.”

”What is it like?” They breathed out.

”Souls of those who reside there are… not peaceful at all. They’re serving a sentence I’m not sure what will you have to do to cross it but I know it’s possible.” His words echoed. ”I have no knowledge of what they actually look like, you’ll have to be prepared for the worst. Staying alert is crucial here, don’t let anything distract you.” His expression was pained.

”I want you to be honest with me. How hard is it actually? What chances do I have?” They were too numb to cry more.

”I don’t have enough knowledge to tell you this MC. It’s behind this door where the real hell is. I can only wish you luck.”

”Okay.” They whispered and tried to steady their breathing. ”I’ll go in.”

Mammon put down the textbook and instead lifted up the paper.

”It’ll be hard, no doubt. But it’s not impossible.” He reminded them as the door opened. Behind them was pitch black void. ”I’m sorry MC. I’m sorry that it happened to you.”

His words faded behind them as they stepped into the abyss.

”Lucifer! Where’s Lucifer!” Mammon screamed barging into the living room.

”Why are you screaming? He’s still at Lord Diavolo’s castle.” Asmo glared at him.

Him, Beel and Belphie were doing their own research while waiting for others to return. Leviathan left earlier mumbling something about marine. Sprawled across the floor were random books that they found in Satan’s room and the library.

”Solomon was wrong!” He almost cried out. ”That paper ain’t empty! Look at it!”

He carefully passed the sheet to his brother. It was now covered in different glowing patterns.

”Fuck…” Belphegor mumbled. ”Those are pretty complicated spells and summoning phrases.”

”We should go to meet others immediately.” Beel spoke.

Asmo scrunched his eyebrows. Something was oddly familiar about the patterns, but he couldn’t decipher them. ”Let’s go then.” He said and marched out of the room.


End file.
